Enhancement and Enchasing
'Equipment Instruction' NPC - Jiang Zuo Guiding Quest in Heavenly Dragon Castle Look carefully at the equipment's attributes! You many get something good, but it might not be suitable for you and your skills. You can give these items to your friends if they are not bound, or you can sell them to shops or other players to make some money. Equipment is seperated by a level gap of 10 and you will need to meet certain requirements to wear equipment. Equipment Level: 'You can only wear equipment that is equal to or lesser than your current level. If you are level 14, you can equip a level 10 time, but not a level 20 item. NPC - Jiang Xi Guiding Quest in Heavenly Dragon Castle One day I hope to have the skill to produce some of the finest equipment in the land! Equipment is divided into 5 types: *'Weapons: You can equip 2 weapons at the same time. *'Armour': Divided into Armour and Cloth Armour, with 5 parts to cover the head, upper body, lower body, feet, and hands. *'Decorations': Includes rings, necklances, and waist decorations. You can wear 2 rings at the same time. *'Fashion Wea'r: Also has 5 parts: head, upper body, lower body, feet, and hands. Tip: You can swith the equipment or fashion wear display mode in the character interface C key. NPC - Han Fulin Guiding Quest in Heavenly Dragon Castle The higher the quality of the equipment, the higher the attributes are. Of course, good equipment is very difficult to obtain. 'Equipment's Quality ' NPC - Han Fulin Guiding Quest in Heavenly Dragon Castle The equipment's quality can be divided into 6 types: * : White name, equipment attrbutes are very normal. * : Yellow name, equipment attributes are slightly higher than white equipment. * : Green name, decent attributes, and worth enhancing. * : Blue name, quite rare, strong attrbutes. * : Orange name, divine equipment, very rare. * : Purple name, extra strong attributes, only can be obtained by production skills. There are white, yellow, green, blue, orange, and purple six color grade from lower to highest grade in Loong gears. Three type of gear normal, soul, and divine also effect potential value and it's quality. Soul is bound items to player cannot sell to other player, and divine already modify items. Different grade affects equipment quality, sockets and Potential Value points, when Potential Value has reached uplimit no more points to upgrade your gear.'' Divine items'' can be modified such as gems recast, sigil recast, or soul recast etc... to reduce items' Potential Value before enhancement or enchasement. Beside there are max of 5 sockets can drill and enchase gems to improve gear state. Set of Loong gears add some state too, and different color gears give random states. Higher color grade gear gives higher and more better states then lower grade equipment, but not alway will give player the right state needed. 'Unlock Gears' NPC - Yuan Rong Guiding Quest in Dragon Village You cannot equip items that haven't been identified yet. Use the Novice Spirit Certificate and then click on the equipment to identify it. 'Repair Weapon' NPC - Yuan Shi Guiding Quest in Dragon Village A Weapon has Durability. With continuous fighting, it's Durablity will decrease. When Durability is too low, there will be tips promptin out at the top right part of your screen, which say Weapon Damage Reduced. In this case, you need some Grinding Stones to hone your weapon to renew it. When you get the Grinding Stone, open your inventory, right click on the grinding stone. Your mouse index will become a grinding index. Then left click on the item that needs repair. ::Tip: You can only grind equipment in your inventory. ---- 'Potential Value' NPC - Dongfang Tianyuan: Guiding Quest in Heavenly Dragon Castle All types of equipment have a special attribute which is called Potential Value. It will cost Potential Value to enchance equipment, so the higher a piece of equipment's potential value is, the more times it can be enhanced. Quality is important as well. The equipment's quality decides the equipment's potential value, so for example a green item will have a higher value than a white item. Some Potential Value can be recovered by using a Potential Stone, but the number of times Potential Value can be recovered is limited. 'Enhancement and Enchasing' NPC - Gong Liangxin: Guiding Quest in Heavenly Dragon Castle Do you understand about potential value on equipment? In the simplest terms, a piece of equipment enhancement degree is decided by the potential value. The higher the potential value, the more you can enhance the item. Equipment enhancement is divided into 7 types: Pattern Carving , Engraving , Drilling Sockets , Enchasing Setting, Sigil , Dragon Seal and Quench Hardening . Pattern Carving places magic designs on your equipment that increase attributes such as HP, MP, Attack, and Defense. Engraving adds powerful words to your equipment that increase attributes such as Internal/External Attack and Internal/External Defense. Drilling Sockets adds additional Gem Sockets to equipment. Enchasing Setting allows proper setting of gems into Sockets. Sigil , Dragon Seal , and Quench Hardening belong to the Advanced Enhancement category. (^_^) May 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Gear Enhancement